Electrician (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Electrician. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Mustache Zombie |ability = Gravestone When revealed: A Zombie does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = He charges for the full hour. }} Electrician is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability makes a chosen zombie do a bonus attack when revealed, including himself. Origin He is based on the variant of the Engineer of the same name from the Garden Warfare series. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Mustache Zombie *'Abilities: Gravestone. '''When revealed: A Zombie does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description ''He charges for the full hour. Strategies With Using him early can help clear out the field of some plants, or to deal some early damage to the plant hero. If used late game, giving a powerful zombie a bonus attack can end the game quickly. His stats are feasible for a 3 brain zombie and should be included in a deck. Also he can unfreeze your zombies by forcing them to do a bonus attack. Combining this zombie with other science cards is recommended, especially in a Professor Brainstorm deck. Using a Firefighter to bounce this is a good combo, as you can play the Electrician again to activate another bonus attack. However, this combo can only be used by and Professor Brainstorm (But only if a Firefighter happened to be obtained through Eureka). Against Because this zombie spawns from a gravestone, the plant hero should definitively use to deal with this zombie, assuming that he was played. If that is not possible, the player can try and use a plant in front of the gravestone and plan accordingly. One doesn't know which zombie will come out of the tombstone, so the plant hero will have to guess which zombie is used. Instant-kill tricks can be used to destroy this. Never use bouncing tricks against this, as he can be replayed, and have another zombie perform a bonus attack. Gallery PvZH Electrician HD.png|HD Electrician Electrician_new_statistics.png|Electrician's statistics Electrician_new_card.png|Card ElectricianPvZHBlankCard.jpg|A blank card Earning_Electrician-0.png|The player earning Electrician after completing the 4th step in Professor Brainstorm's Hero Quests EAttack.png|Electrician attacking Electrician_with_selection_icon.jpeg|Electrician being able to be selected by the player Elecded.png|Destroyed Electrician LawnmowerDestroyingElectricianPvZH.jpg|Electrician being destroyed by Lawnmower Tsbpp.png|Electrician on Super Brainz Premium Pack Old H Electrician.png|Electrician's statistics Electrician silhouette.jpeg|Electrician's silhouette Receiving Electrician.jpeg|The player receiving Electrician from a Premium Pack Electrician_premium_pack.png|The player receiving Electrician from a Premium Pack Rustbolt Ally Pack.jpg|Electrician on Rustbolt's Ally Pack Electrician_silhouette.png|Electrician's silhouette Trivia *The word "charges" in his description has a double meaning. The first means that he gets paid for every hour he works and the second refers to electricity, referring to the fact that he attacks plants with electricity. Category:Science cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies